


Symbra Week

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ooops, Symbra Week on Tumblr, somehow McGenji slipped in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Symbra week on tumblr:Nov 11: First MeetingNov 12: SmileNov 13: Alternate UniverseNov 14: FamilyNov 15: First DateNov 16: Flirting





	1. Prompt: First Meeting

The asymmetry of the woman’s hair makes Satya’s fingers twitch. Logically, she can see why half of Sombra’s hair is missing; her cybernetics were likely easier to handle with no hair in the way. On the other hand, why bother keeping only half your hair? Sombra certainly looked striking, but the uneven appearance bothers Satya to no end. 

“So, you and I will be working together,” Sombra says, offering Satya a hand. 

“Yes,” Satya says, eyes drawn away from the fascinating design of Sombra’s gloves to the problem of her hair again. “You and I are to acquire the information from Torvan Industries and destroy their Project: Heylel.” 

“See something you like?” Sombra asks with a smirk, voice practically a purr. 

“No,” says Satya unthinkingly. “Why is your hair so asymmetrical? Why didn’t you just completely shave your head when you did your cybernetics rather than leave half your hair to hang like that? It would also be so much easier to care for than it presently must be.”

“What?” Sombra gapes at her. “Are you saying you don’t like my hair?!”

“Yes. It looks ridiculous,” she says firmly. “Too uneven. Which is a pity, because otherwise you are quite attractive.”

Sombra just continues to gape at her, and Satya shrugs in return. It is an annoying hair cut; she is simply being honest. Then again, Talon did seem to have a thing for absurd looking outfits. How Widowmaker stayed in her top or where Reaper kept his extra shotguns, she did not know. She just knows Talon seems to have a rule that you must look absurd to work for them. 

“Either way, let’s go deal with Torvan Industries. I have better things to do.”


	2. Prompt: Smile

 

            “We have to work with Talon?” Satya asks, sneering in disdain.

            “We have to work with Talon,” Jesse verifies with a sigh. “Not too happy ‘bout it either. Hate havin’ to deal with Reaper and Sombra.” 

            “Sombra?” Satya asks with a frown. “I thought we were supposed to be dealing with Reaper and Widowmaker.”

            “We were, but somehow Winston got them agree that we didn’t need Widowmaker. We have two snipers of our own, we don’t need a third, and this way Tracer and Zen aren’t distracted,” Jesse says, shaking his head slightly at Satya’s curious look. “Let’s just leave it that in both cases it has to do with Mondatta’s assassination. Anyway, an onsite hacker is more useful than a third sniper, so we got Sombra instead.”

            “Lovely,” Satya sighs. “Hopefully she can be professional.” 

            “Hopefully,” Jesse shrugs, which did not seem like a good sign.

            The duo enters into the hanger, the last to arrive. The Shimada brothers are standing next to each other, Genji waving cheerfully at his boyfriend as he spies Jesse’s arrival. 76 and Reaper are standing uncomfortably close to each other, looking like they were either going to start fucking or fighting. Ana is chatting with Reinhardt, and Satya spies D.Va steering her MEKA into Orca, with Angela chatting with her and Tracer likely getting the plane ready to fly.

            “Well, hello _bella_ ,” a woman purrs, suddenly in front of Jesse and Satya, making Satya step back with a blush. “I didn’t know someone as beautiful as you were going to be on this assignment. Maybe I would have complained less at Reaper.”

            “Who are you?” Satya says, cheeks flush with embarrassment.

            “Sombra. Based on your beauty, I’m going to guess you are Satya Vaswani?” Sombra asks, smiling.

            “I am,” Satya says, and Jesse bites back a grin at the shy smile on her face.

            “I look forward to working with you _mi bella luz_.”


	3. Alternate Universe: Green Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nov 13 Prompt: Alternate Universe

Satya blasts through more Black Lanterns, green constructs abnormally rushed and unshaped. Blue and green lights shine around her, her fellow Green Lanterns and Blue Lantern allies doing their best to prevent the Black Lanterns from getting any closer. She has to bite back a sigh though as she spots Corps Leader Morrison engage Reaper, leader of the Black Lantern Corps. 

“Your boss isn’t too bright, is he?” drawls Sombra, and she throws a quick glare and bites back a blush at the sight of the Talon Corps member. Yellow gleams around her, an unholy halo of fear. 

“He feels it is his duty to deal with Reaper,” Satya says coolly. “And it is our duty to deal with the rest of the Black Lanterns. So help me prevent Jesse from getting eaten by one,” she adds, realizing the American was about to be ambushed. 

“Vaquero pendejo,” grumbles Sombra, following after Satya. “We better not die. You still owe me a date bella luz.”

“If we survive Blackest Night, I will go on a date with you,” Satya says, rolling her eyes slightly. “But only if we survive.”


	4. Prompt: Family

 

            Sombra stares at Jesse and Satya, watching as Jesse attempts to escape the headlock her girlfriend has him trapped in. Getting out of Satya’s hold is hard though, especially at the odd angle both are in. Sombra also quickly notes the hardlight ‘cushion’ around Jesse’s arm, so when he does flail with his prosthetic it doesn’t hurt. 

            “Aren’t you going to stop them?” she asks, glancing at a sighing Gabriel.

            “Sombra. One day you and Satya will adopt. And you will understand as I do. There is nothing a bigger waste of time than trying to get your dumbass kids to stop being dumbasses. As long as I don’t see Jesse pulling Peacemaker, or Satya trapping him in a closet, I don’t care,” Gabriel says, crimson eyes glancing at her. 

            “So if they wreck half the apartment…?” Sombra raises a brow at him as he walks away.

            “Then I take advantage of the fact the lease isn’t in my name and leave. You want them to stop, you get them to stop. I’m not in the mood to parent two people who should know better.”

            “Fine,” Sombra rolls her eyes, watching Gabriel wraith into another room.

            “ _Mi luz_ , please stop trying to strangle the _vaquero_. We have things to do.”

            “Is Satya one of the things you have to do?” Jesse huffs at her, brown eyes laughing.

            “Never mind. Wreck your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular fill takes place in what I've dubbed my 'blackwatch!Satya' au, which is coming to Ao3 in the (relative) near future. All that you really need to know is Satya accidentally gets adopted into Blackwatch, and it changes the future in a number of ways.


	5. Prompt: First Date

“Did you just highjack my portal?” hisses Satya, furious. 

“Sí,” Sombra smirks, sitting at a table. “I thought tonight would be a good first date night.”

“In the middle of a fight?” Satya asks flatly, but still taking the other seat. 

“Sí,” she says. “This way, no one knows where we are and can’t crash it!”

“That is true,” Satya says slowly. It did mean that Jesse, Hanzo or Genji would suddenly appear and try to fight Sombra for her ‘honor’ again. 

“So…I hope you like Mexican food since that is almost the only type of food I can make.” 

“I have never tried it but I’m sure it will be wonderful.”


	6. Prompt: Flirting

“So…when do yah think Satya’ll pick up Sombra’s flirtin’ with her?” Jesse asks, resting his chin on top of Genji’s head. 

“How long did it take you?” Genji asks. 

“A month?” Jesse says, tilting his head slightly. “Or at least, it took a month until you got fed up, shoved me in a closet, took your visor off, yanked my pants down and gave me a blow job.”

“So I’m going with a year, because I don’t believe Satya is used to being flirted with,” Genji says. “And for all Sombra is flirting, it’s not in an overly aggressive fashion.”

“Why are you two discussing Sombra and Satya instead of securing the payload?” 76 growls, startling both by appearing behind him.

“You know, I’d take you a lot more seriously if you didn’t have a massive hickey,” Jesse says, noticing the mark under the torn off collar of 76’s jacket. “And if Gabe or you been anywhere near the battlefield for the past half an hour. Gotta say though, both of you have impressive stamina for old men.”

“Shut up Jesse,” 76 growls again, but both cowboy and cyborg can tell he’s blushing. 

“I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!” Satya suddenly shouts, drawing the trio’s attention. “YOU JUST ATTEMPTED TO HACK MY PROSTHETIC! AND HAVE HACKED MY PORTALS!”

“Holy shit she’s pissed,” Genji mutters gleefully. 

They watch a sudden surge of hardlight turrents appear and Sombra rapidly retreats through one of her translocators. Once the hacker is gone, Satya immediately calms and finishes opening a teleporter and moving the payload. 

“So…I think I’m a bit terrified of Satya now.”

“I think we all are Jesse.”


	7. Prompt: Reunion

            “Hey _mi luz_ , I have a present for you~,” Sombra sing-songs, holding a wiggling something in her arms.

            “What?” Satya asks with a slight frown, looking away from the city plans in front of her. The next day she is heading to Moscow to speak with Katya Volskaya over a rebuilding project in Siberia.

            “Look at who I have!” Sombra grins, holding the small, snow white puppy in front of her, a giant purple ribbon around her neck.

            “You have a puppy. My puppy,” Satya says, holding out her hands for the small animal. 

            “Sí!” Sombra says, carefully handing Satya the small animal. “Winston said it was fine to now have Estella here.” 

            Satya looks over the dog, seeing how similar it still looked to the day she’d been forced to leave it behind at the Illios base. _Patience must have been taking good care of Estella,_ she notes, seeing that the puppy had gotten chubby in the past month. Beyond the giant purple ribbon, her hardlight blue collar is still there.

            “Thank you Sombra,” Satya says, kissing the top of Estella’s head.

            “Do I get a kiss too?” Sombra asks hopefully. “For reuniting you and Estella.”

            “Yes. You can get a kiss too,” Satya laughs, pulling her fiancée in for a kiss. “I love you.”

           _“Tambien te amo mi luz.”_


End file.
